the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caelan Luemoroth
Caelan Luemoroth '''is an NPC and apprentice to the sailing master Kedric Thindrell. Living onboard the Scarlet Maiden, Caelan typically keeps to himself and spends most of his time studying, thinking, and sometimes taking an interest in machines. Appearance Caelan is actually the typical height for his age, but due to his demeanor of typically hunching over or making himself look small, he looks much shorter than he actually is. His hair is white-blond and clipped short just above his ears, often fluffing up around the edges. Due to being near-sighted, he typically wears a pair of circular spectacles that are only kept together with magic and tape. Typically, Caelan wears a thick coat with many pockets over a long vest, under which he wears a simple tunic and trousers tied together with a belt and boots. He has three violet stripes branded into the back of his neck—the mark of being a reginota, or one who has met the queen's wrath. To hide this blatant blemish, Caelan typically wears big, thick scarves over his neck, all complete with a hood that he can lift when he sees fit. Personality Powers and Abilities Wizard * ''Spellcasting. ''As a student of arcane magic, Caelan has a spellbook containing spells that he can use as he sees fit. * ''Arcane Recovery. ''Caelan has learned to regain some of his magical energy by studying his spellbook. Once per day when he finishes a short rest, he can choose expended spell slots to recover that have a combined level no greater than 1st level. * ''Arcane Tradition: Divination. ''Diviners view and predict the past, present, and future, learning to see what others cannot. ** ''Divination Savant. ''The time and gold Caelan spends to copy down a Divination spell is halved. ** ''Portent. '''''Glimpses of the future will often press on Caelan's awareness. After a long rest, Caelan can roll two d20s and replay any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check using one of those rolls on himself or another creature he can foresee. Spells Relationships Family Feron Luemoroth Semet Luemoroth Achalens Tem Whitdreamer Queen Daneiris The Scarlet Maiden Asuga Twister Tallgull Kessa Youngroot Kedric Thindrell Folhani Pecaluck Ramé Leviathan Lapis Emberpike Warbler Notable Equipment The Reflection Map Given to Caelan by a strange old man in Whalehale, the Reflection Map displays a demiplane unbeknownst to the world of man. Caelan has been incredibly protective of it thus far and is very wary about anyone else seeing it. Caelan's Spellbook Caelan has had his spellbook since his time as an apprentice. Although he was an apprentice of cartography, he still secretly kept his spellbook as he always had an interest in the arcane sciences. His spellbook contains the following spells: Synopsis Early Life Caelan was born to pair of peasants named Feron and Semet Luemoroth in the capital city of Achalens. His parents were untrained and uneducated; considered mere street rats lurking among the streets of the city like many others. This made Caelan one of them because of who his parents were. His parents, wanting Caelan to have a good life, eventually found a cartographer by the name of Tem Whitdreamer when Caelan was thirteen years old. Caelan was apprenticed to him and thus left his parents behind to go live in his mentor's new home. For a while, things were fine. Caelan appreciated the work he found while apprenticing under Tem Whitdreamer, and he loved the traveling and learning he got to do during that time. However, at the same time, Caelan had an inexplicable pull towards the arcane sciences. He would spend night after night pouring through books about magic and wonder, studying spells and workings from some of the most divine and stunning mages in all of history. However, out of all of the schools of magic, Caelan found the most interest in divination. The idea of learning as much as possible; as knowing so much was incredibly enticing to him. He would spend hour after hour, night after night after night reading about all these magnificent things. However, he never had the skills or courage to bring all his knowledge to life past basic and simple spells. But his mentor, Tem, was a magnificent cartographer. One spring, he and Caelan were invited to travel to Talsworth Hold; the new summer home of Bhaltair Covinghope III and the rest of the royal family and map out the lands surrounding it. While walking through the halls of the castle to gather some supplies one day, Caelan heard a faint whimpering noise. Curiosity piqued, Caelan followed the noise until he came across a set of great doors—the chambers of the king and queen. When he found the door unlocked, Caelan opened the door and followed the whimpering until he came across a strange shape covered in a sheet. When he pulled the sheet away, he found a cage with a tiny pixie imprisoned inside. Caelan didn't speak Sylvan, but he could understand that the pixie was miserable. He quietly opened the cage, sending the pixie out a window and into the surrounding forest. The pixie, as a way to thank Caelan for his kindness, gave him a tiny sack of pixie dust. However, this proved to be his downfall. Later on in the night, Caelan and Tem's workspace was searched thoroughly. When Tem asked what pretenses this was under, the servant explained that the queen had something stolen from her room, and was having the whole castle checked. When the servants found Caelan's pixie dust, they brought him before the queen, Queen Daneiris. Queen Daneiris looked down at the cartography apprentice and, having learned that he was the one who released her pixie, had him stripped of his position as an apprentice and once and banished from the main state of Estiwan, under the pretense of "interfering with royal affairs." In doing so, she had him branded with three violet stripes into the back of his neck, to tell everyone he came across that he was a receiver of the queen's wrath. To this day, Caelan still doesn't know why the queen wanted the pixie so much, and why she was so mad he let her free. With nothing left to his name, Caelan was left to wander the world hungry and on the streets. Because of his branding from the queen, Caelan could never find work, for he was a "reginota—marked by the queen." However, one day while sitting on the streets of a seaside town, pouring over his spellbook, the single book he had kept, a man by the name of Kedric Thindrell approached him. He asked him how a boy like him with such education could be living on the streets, and Caelan explained to him how he was a reginota. Kedric told him that that didn't matter to his kind of people, and offered to take him in under the pretenses of being his apprentice on the pirate vessel the Scarlet Maiden. With nowhere else to go, Caelan agreed, happy for the chance to have a place to live, but not sure that piracy is what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. The Treasure of Niverbo Caelan makes his first appearance in session four when Kedric calls him down to introduce himself to the party. After a quick introduction and talk about his books with Warbler, Caelan quickly ascends back up to the crow's nest. He doesn't appear again until session six when Lapis Emberpike catches Caelan suspiciously sneaking out of the dining hall during dinner. Caelan goes into the boiler room to read The Reflection Map and try to make some kind of sense of it. Trivia * Caelan struggles with generalized anxiety disorder (GAD). * Caelan's primary Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff, and his secondary Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw. * He's literally Cavetown. Like I can't even pretend that he isn't at this point he is lmao Quotes